Ghosts of Christmas Past
by Pulping
Summary: (A bumblebee one-shot I wrote for JillianForDays. But you guys can read it too I guess.) Blake ponders what Christmas really means to her.


**So since Jill put so much fuckin work into writing all those fics for her friends, I figured I should return the favor. So yeah. Read it.**

* * *

Blake couldn't remember the last time she'd celebrated Christmas. She supposed it must have been years ago, before Beacon, before the White Fang, back when she lived with her family.

Her parents both worked as miners for the Schnee Dust Company, though, being Faunus, it wasn't so much 'work' as it was slavery, with few given the opportunity to earn a decent wage.

The miners and their families were packed into rows of small hovels, three, maybe four rooms each – the details had become fuzzy now. The buildings were old and draughty, their hot water occasionally worked, and they had no heating save for a fireplace that could be huddled around on the particularly cold nights.

Blake never understood why they had to live like this, why they were treated like animals just because of a second pair of ears or a tail, and whenever she would ask about it, her parents would simply say "because that's just the way the world works." As one could imagine, eventually this reason wore thin with Blake, and she began to see the true injustice of their situation.

One day, she caught wind of a group known as the White Fang, and how it was supposedly working tirelessly to improve the lives of Faunus throughout Remnant. She became obsessed with the organization, revering the Fang as if it were some god-sent legion of righteous liberators.

Her parents never understood. They were of the mind that it was better to be content with what little they had, than to risk losing everything by joining some "group of radicals". Blake knew they were wrong, and over time, she realized that this group would be their only means of escape from the organized poverty, from the oppression, and it was in that moment that she made her mind up. She resolved to join the White Fang and one day, she would return to her family, as their saviour and liberator.

So she packed a few things, waited until both of her parents had left for the mines, and disappeared. She hadn't been old enough to start working, so the company hadn't begun tracking her activities, thinking that a young child wouldn't be capable of causing much trouble, which made sneaking out relatively easy.

It hadn't been difficult to find the Fang, as wherever there were Faunus, White Fang agents were nearby, trying to recruit new members to their ranks. Her first attempts to join had been ridiculed due to her youth, but Blake was relentless in her pursuit and strong in her convictions, and was eventually admitted, as one of them. Over the next few years, the Fang became her family. They taught her to fight, not just to defend herself, but other Faunus as well. She met a boy named Adam, who was slightly her elder, and therefore could teach her about the finer points of survival. Over time, the pair grew as close as brother and sister, always by each other's side, always coming to the other's aid whenever needed.

Despite all this, it was a thankless, anonymous existence. The White Fang wasn't a group of individuals so much as it was a collective mass, with one body and one mind. Their members were given no time off, as "freedom is a full-time job." Most people didn't even know her birthday, though Adam would at least mention it when it came around. So for all her years in the Fang, not one Christmas had been celebrated, and even after she left, celebration had been the last thing on her mind.

However, somewhere, deep in the dusty recesses of memories long since abandoned, she could find hints of a woman's loving smile as she watched her daughter furiously tearing into a gift she had received. She could see the woman laughing at the joy on her daughter's face, and pressing a kiss to a father's proud cheek.

But that wasn't her life. The daughter in her memories, and the woman she had become were two vastly dissimilar people, separated not just by time, but by soul as well.

She sighed and sank down into her mattress, letting the smell of pine fill her nose and wash over her senses. Yang and Ruby had dragged the tree into their dorm a few days ago, and while Blake had initially objected, the soothing aroma it produced eventually won her over. Not to mention the obvious joy it brought to a certain blonde teammate.

Blake's girlfriend had been a fountain of excitement ever since the first hint of snow graced the chilly winter air, and tonight, on Christmas eve, she practically bouncing off the walls, making no secret of what her favourite time of year was. The blonde was currently out shopping with her sister, looking for those last minute gems that would make the best gifts, and Weiss was in the library, somehow finding an excuse to study on Christmas. _Yang will get her out of there, no way she's letting the ice queen spend Christmas eve in the library._

As if on cue, the door burst open to reveal a beautiful girl with long blonde hair, staggering into the room under a heavy load of bags and boxes. She dumped the parcels unceremoniously on Weiss's bed and turned to her silent teammate, smiling brilliantly.

"Hey Blake, what's up?" Her smile dampened slightly when she saw the forlorn expression on her partner's face, and the Faunus quickly rearranged it into a rather forced grin.

"Just enjoying the tree, it really does smell amazing, Yang." The blonde giggled.

"Last week you were practically tearing it limb from limb. I thought you hated that thing."

Blake pulled her girlfriend closer. "Yeah, but that was then, and this is now." She yanked the blonde down into her lap and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her partner's perfect hair.

Yang giggled again. "You really like my hair don't you."

Blake's reply was muffled by the blonde's back. "I like you, and your hair just happens to be a part of you." She finished sheepishly. "It smells nice."

Yang twisted around in her partner's embrace and pressed her forehead against Blake's. "You little smart-ass, whatever am I going to do with you?"

Blake captured Yang's lips fiercely, whispering into her mouth. "I can think of several things." She wrapped her arms around Yang's neck, bringing her deeper into the kiss.

"Oh you're a naughty kitten tonight, are you?" Yang winked down at her girlfriend, then her eyes widened. "Oh shit. I forgot, I have something for you."

Blake's eyes narrowed in suspicion. _Now what. _"Aren't the gifts supposed to wait until tomorrow?" Yang giggled again.

"This isn't as much of a gift as it is a request." She climbed off of her girlfriend and began rummaging around in one the bags she had arrived with, deliberately shielding whatever it was from view. When she turned back around, she held it behind her back and there was a light dusting of red on her cheeks.

"Yang." Blake's voice flattened. "What is it?"

"Don't be mad. It'll be super cute." Yang revealed a red and white bow, which would have been alright if not for the excess of frills around the edge.

"Yang, I'm not wearing that." Blake's tone was absolute, but her resolve began to crumble quickly at the betrayed expression on her girlfriend's face.

"Aww, please Blakey?" The blonde's bottom lip jutted out in a picture perfect pout. It quickly disappeared however, as she leaned in and whispered into Blake's ear. "I'll make it worth your while later, kitten."

Blake rolled her eyes, even as the blush crept to her cheeks. "Fine, for you if nothing else. I still think it's dumb." She untied her bow, letting her cat ears out for some much needed air, and was only vaguely surprised when Yang reached up and started gently rubbing them. A low rumble grew in her chest at the feeling of the blonde's fingers gently massaging and scratching the sensitive appendages. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Was this all just a plan to get my bow off?"

Yang smirked. "Not entirely, though it does make for a nice perk."

Blake yanked Yang back over so that the blonde was once again straddling her hips, and wrapped her in a firm embrace. "You know, you could have just asked." Yang gave her partner a gentle peck on the lips.

"Bah, where's the fun in that." Yang lifted Blake's chin and looked at her expectantly. "You're still gonna wear it right?"

Blake offered the girl a rare smile. "Sure Yang." She proceeded to tie the rather gaudy bow over her ears, finding it to be surprisingly soft. _If it wasn't so ugly, I might wear it all the time. Gotta ask Yang where she got it..._

"You want some tea?" Blake's eyes snapped back to attention.

"That would actually be lovely Yang. Thanks." She smiled up at her girlfriend.

The blonde gave her another quick peck before springing up. "Coming right up kitten."

Blake watched her girlfriend bustle about preparing the drinks, admiring the perfection that was Yang Xiao Long's body. The beautiful, flowing hair, the long, elegant legs, the soft curves that only partially obscured the obvious power that lay beneath the surface, the angelic face, and of course the well-endowed chest. _What the hell did I do to deserve her? _Blake still found herself asking that question, even after all this time, and to this day she was unable to conjure an answer.

_Better just enjoy it...while it lasts._

_What do you mean "while it lasts"?_

_Nothing lasts forever...right?_

But this time, something was different. There was no endgame, no goal she wanted to achieve as there had been before. With the White Fang, hell, even before that, she had always dreamed of a better life, free from oppression and hate, from poverty and violence, not just for herself, but for all Faunus. It had been her motivation, it had been what drove her day after day. But now that she thought about it, she realized that something else had moved in, and had taken centre-stage. Something with blonde hair, and a devilish smile.

Her thoughts strayed once again to her parents, how they never believed in revolution or freedom, and were content to live with what little they had.

_I guess they had me, and each other, and that was enough...but not for me. At least, not right now._

"Here you go, kitten." Blake looked up to see her blonde grinning, with two steaming mugs in her hands, and she took one with a word of thanks. The Faunus absent-mindedly sipped her tea as Yang plopped down beside her and gave her shoulders a little squeeze. "Alright, you can't fool me anymore. You've been extra moody tonight, Blake. What's wrong."

There would be no skirting around it anymore, and if there was anything Blake had learned from being with Yang, it was to always tell her the truth. "It's just...I can barely remember the last time I celebrated Christmas. It's been so long since I've had any kind of family."

Yang pressed her lips to the raven hair. "You thinking about your parents?" Her voice had softened considerably from the playful lilt it usually took on.

Blake nodded. "I haven't seen them in so long, I don't even know where they are anymore. The company could have moved them halfway across Remnant at this point." She stared over at the tree, lights boring accusingly into her skull. "I was such a selfish kid, I didn't even think of how me leaving might destroy their lives. They probably don't even know if I'm alive or dead." She felt a lone tear trickle down her cheek, only to have it gently brushed away.

Yang took Blake's hand in her own, and whispered gently into her hair. "I know that I can't replace what you've given up," she then turned her partner's head so their eyes met. "But what I can do is make sure that you never miss another Christmas, for the rest of your life."

Blake melted at the words as more tears fell, but they were of a different kind, born from pure emotion. "Thank you Yang."

The blonde cooed gently as she kissed her girlfriend's tears away. "I love you so much Blake."

The Faunus responded by grabbing her partner's hair and yanking her down to meet Yang's lips with her own. "I know, no idea why though. I don't deserve you."

Yang broke away and flicked her girlfriend's forehead. "Stop, you really do, more than you know. I'll make you see that eventually." She shifted slightly, the arm circling Blake exploring lower as a mischievous smile crept onto her lips. "On second thought, maybe I'll make you see it right now."

Blake rolled her eyes...again. "Seriously Yang? Your sister will be back any minute now..."

The moment she finished the thought, there was a crashing noise as a young girl burst through the door, dragging a rather miffed heiress along with her.

"I got her Yang!" Her eyes found the new addition to Blake's head and she giggled. "You actually got her to wear it? How?" Blake scowled at this, and Ruby was set on immediate damage control. "It looks really nice Blake."

Blake sighed, but couldn't help a small smile gracing her reddened face as she watched Weiss fume about "an interruption of her schedule".

_I know that I might never see my family again..._She glanced over at the blonde giggling beside her. _But this new one's not so bad, as long as she's around. _

_I'm not going to screw this one up too._

* * *

**Yay Bumblebee! What'd you think?**

**Peace out**


End file.
